Salut l'ami
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Mission : acheter un billet de train. Top chrono c'est parti.


Auteur: Natsu  
Titre : Salut l'ami  
Genre : 1+2+1 (pour changer légèrement, mais pas trop XD).  
Note de l'auteur : OS inspiré de mon court séjour à Paris. y'en aura un deuximèe aussi, peut être.

**Salut l'ami**

Aller chercher un billet de train à la gare, c'est pas compliqué.

Enfin, c'est qu'on dira.

Forcement, la gare est à 10-15 minutes maxi de chez soit, y'a toujours de la place pour garer sa voiture pas loin, et on attends un quart d'heure avant d'avoir un guichet de libre.

¤

17 minutes à tout casser.

¤

Sauf qu'à Paris, si on prend la bagnole, c'est une demi heure pour s'y rendre. Sans compter les 2,50 euros de parking sous terrain car même avec la meilleure volonté de ne pas se faire arnaquer par le parking, on aura tourné pendant 10 minutes dehors jusqu'à Pétaouschnok (loin de la gare) mais bien évidemment, la seule et unique place de libre est soit juste assez grande pour un pot de yaourt (une smart, et quoi qu'on en dise, les smart c'est pas pratique parce que, eh ! Tu les mets où tes courses ?) ou alors vient juste d'être prise par la BMW juste devant toi qui s'empresse de se garer et emplafonne la voiture garée derrière au passage, de peur que tu lui piques SA place attitrée (on sait pas où, mais elle est bien attitrée).

En plus, comme on n'est pas du matin, on sort comme tous les parisiens, vers les 9h30-10h, heures de pointe (qu'est ce qu'on est intelligent !).

Et c'est là qu'on se dit « Putain, quel est le con qui a a dit qu'on avait pas le droit de klaxonner en agglomération ?? ». On démarre pas le dixième de quart de seconde après que le feu soit vert que trois des dix premières bagnoles derrière toi t'agressent avec leur klaxon.

Sachant que la voiture de la rue perpendiculaire à la tienne a _absolument_ tenu à passer coûte que coûte, même quitte à bloquer toute la rue parce que y'a pas de place pour elle et qu'elle est arrêtée juste devant toi.

¤

Elle n'avance pas cette poubelle. Et ça la gène pas de gêner tout le monde.

¤

Donc elle te bloque le passage, et on peut pas bouger. Et on s'en prends plein la gueule parce que les autres qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de s'exciter sur leur klaxon ne voient pas la voiture qui bouche le passage.

Alors ils s'énervent parce qu'ils vont être en retard à leur boulot.

Ben tiens donc… on me la fait pas, à moi.

9h30, c'est une heure pour aller bosser ? C'est pas 8 heures comme dans toutes les autres villes ?

Bande de fonctionnaires !

¤

Comme s'ils allaient mourir s'ils arrivent (comme tous les jours) 20 minutes plus tard que les 1h30 de retard habituels.

Ca les arrange bien, ces feignasses.

Mais bon, on est comme eux, donc on évite de leur faire un doigt d'honneur dans le rétro.

Question de civilité.

¤

En plus, deux bosses sur la Clio, ça suffit largement. (Seulement deux, c'est en dessous de la moyenne de bosses et rayures sur voitures à Paris, c'est raisonnable).

¤

Donc bilan :

Une demi heure (en comptant les bouchons) pour aller à la gare.

2,50 euros de parking.

Une demi heure de queue.

¤

Quand je dis « de queue », je dis « d'attente ». Pervers, va.

¤

Plus une heure retour. Egal deux heures et 2,50 euros de perdus.

¤

Mais à Paris, y'a quelque chose de bien pratique (si si) : les boutiques SNCF. Y'en a un peu partout dispatchées dans la ville. Ce qui fait que pas besoin de voiture, on y va à pied.

Cinq minutes de marche (et bien sur une demi heure d'attente), mais l'attente se fait sur des siège ! Ca, c'est tout simplement magnifique.

Un bénéfice de 2,50 euros, 188 calories en moins, pas de voiture à garer donc préservation des nerfs et écologie, et 1 heure 20 de gagné.

On va pouvoir s'acheter un sundae en plus à Mac do ce midi, avec le sport qu'on a fait ce matin (10 minutes de marche en tout ! 10 MINUTES ! 600 SECONDES !!! C'est énoOorme !).

¤

Bon d'accord, les une demi heures d'attente, j'avoue c'est chiant. Mais des fois ça détend. Attendre sur des chaises confortable (là, merci la mairie de Paris qui a cassé sa tirelire cochon pour des belles chaises bleues, c'est beau le bleu) est agréable, délicieux.

Ici, c'est chauffé (en Avril le matin, il fait frais dehors), c'est calme.

Un peu de paix dans ce monde de brutes.

Y'a des gens marrants des fois. Ils prennent leur ticket, et comme ils voient que y'a neuf personnes pas pressées avant eux, ils partent faire autres choses. Certains n'arrivent pas à temps à leur tour. Tant pis pour eux, ils attendent encore.

¤

Ticket 68. Et c'est le tour du 61.

On s'assoit.

On attend.

On s'emmerde aussi.

On regarde les gens autour de soit.

¤

Y'a un bébé qui chiale dans la salle. Mais il s'arrête quand la mère le sert un peu plus chaleureusement dans ses bras.

Toutes les minutes, y'a un portable qui sonne. Et le propriétaire va dehors pour téléphoner en toute intimité.

¤

62.

¤

La dame à coté lit un livre.

On essaye de lorgner dessus pour s'occuper.

Elle en est au chapitre 12, mais on s'en fout du temps que ça passe le temps.

On se tord le cou pour lire en étant le plus possible discret.

Son bouquin a l'air d'être une histoire à l'eau de rose, mais tant pis. C'est toujours mieux que Marcel Proust.

Mais la madame nous a grugé, comme une intello qui a remarqué que le cancre à coté d'elle copie.

Elle ferme son livre à 90°, de sorte qu'elle, et elle seule, puisse lire.

Salope.

¤

63.

¤

Mon regard vadrouille dans la salle.

Parquet clair, imitation bois. Chaises bleues, une table avec des prospectus de SNCF au milieu de la salle, et tout au fond, trois bureaux saturés de machines à imprimer les billets, feuilles, ordinateur moderne, clavier.

Seulement deux des bureaux sont occupés. Seulement deux personnes s'occupent des clients.

Et les clients qui se magnent pas pour choisir leur billet de train. Dix minutes parfois pour se décider.

¤

64.

¤

Les mamies : « C'est plus cher en première classe ? »

Les indécis : « J'aimerais un billet Paris Est Chalon en Champagne. Quelles horaires ? Je ne sais pas, il y a quoi ? Oui, plutôt le matin. Euh non attendez… l'après midi… -je réfléchis- non le matin. 8h14 ? Ah non, trop tôt. Vous n'auriez pas vers les 10h ? 11h31 ? Euh… 11h31… Ca me ferait arriver vers quelle heure ? 14h48, ah non trop tard. Bon, et l'après midi de lendemain, où alors non, le matin toujours ? Mmmh… Attendez, je vais voir sur mon emploi du temps. Ah ! Quel fouillis dans ce sac ! Trente secondes, je cherche mon chéquier par la même occasion. Non, c'est pas ça… c'est pas ça… mais ou est ce que je l'ai encore mis ? »

Les chiants : « Je peux avoir coté fenêtre ? »

Les super chiants : « Je voudrais la place voisine de la place 18 wagon 16. » (1)

¤

65. Personne ?

66. Une dame se lève de sa chaise et s'installe en face du vendeur de billet, un homme barbu de la trentaine qui, à son expression blasée de chez blasée, _adore_ son boulot. La femme vient juste de s'assoire en face qu'une autre entre en trombe dans la salle son portable à la main, visiblement en train de passer un coup de fil.

¤

-C'est moi le 65.

Le barbu dit d'une voix sèche.

-Tant pis, va falloir attendre.

La femme debout lui répond, énervée.

-Bah désolée, pas la peine de me parler comme ça !

Et l'homme relève la tête vers elle, et lui dit du même ton, et même plus agressif.

-Nan mais de toute façon je parlais pas à vous.

¤

Pan ! Dans les dents !

Fallait attendre assis, comme les autres.

Vive l'amabilité quand même.

La femme, dépitée, toujours avec son portable à la main en guise d'excuse, s'assoit et se jettera sur le prochain bureau de libre.

Et nous, on attend toujours.

¤

Une place est libre à notre gauche. Normal, elle est située en plein courant d'air.

Et nous aussi par la même occasion.

On sert de bouclier à l'égoïste qu'a pas voulu faire partager sa lecture.

D'ailleurs, ça caille quand les portes automatiques s'ouvrent.

Et le mec qui fait les cent pas devant l'entrée avec son portable à 1000 balles collé à l'oreille et qui fait ouvrir les portes automatiquement en passant juste devant fait chier royalement. Les portes s'ouvrent toutes les minutes.

Il peut pas tourner ailleurs. Non. Il voit pas non plus qu'il ouvre les portes.

¤

67.

¤

Pour la 19ème fois depuis le début (on l'a compté) les portes s'ouvrent et le vent s'engouffre à l'intérieur, et on prend tout dans la gueule.

Mais cette fois, c'est pas à cause de l'homme d'affaire.

¤

C'est un type de mon âge -la vingtaine- qui entre.

Catégorie super canon car plutôt bien foutu.

Avec bonus sur la démarche sensuelle et détachée.

Asiatique. Quoique il aurait un grand père ou une grand-mère européen que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Jean noir Marlboro. Léger pull à col roulé bordeau.

¤

Il a pas froid ??

¤

Chaussures en cuir noir, brillante. Grosse montre de marque au poignet.

Pas de sacoche. Seulement un portefeuille à la main. Il doit habiter dans le coin.

Sauf que je ne l'ai jamais vu ici. Donc il doit être de passage.

¤

Grand. Elancé mais forcement musclé.

Définitivement beau.

Définitivement attirant.

¤

Il parcourt la salle des yeux, à la recherche d'une place. Quand son regard s'arrête sur le mien, je détourne vite les yeux.

Flagrant délit d'observation insistante pas discrète.

Je le matte en public ? Mais absolument pas.

¤

Tout d'un coup, j'ai pas envie de partir demain pour visiter la famille.

Mais pas

Du

Tout.

¤

L'asiatique, il s'assit où ? Ben pas à coté de moi. Les courants d'air pendant une demi heure, non merci. Il se met en face de moi, car une place vient de se libérer.

On regarde ailleurs. Partout sauf devant.

¤

Interdit, devant.

L'andouille grillée, une fois, mais pas deux.

¤

Mais j'ai l'étrange impression d'être maté à ton tour. Un petit coup d'œil en la direction de parfait inconnu asiatique (et j'insiste sur le mot « parfait ») confirme cette agréable ou désagréable impression.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes mains. Elles sont où déjà ?

Nan mais attends, c'est quoi le problème ? J'ai été surpris en plein délit de matage, et alors ? Y'avait une pancarte interdit ? Ben je l'ai pas vu.

¤

Pas vu pas pris.

Juste touché avec les yeux.

¤

Pourquoi il nous dévisage comme ça l'autre ? Il est pas content ? Ben il avait qu'à être moche.

Mais mon regard est aimanté au sien, et nos yeux se croisent.

Yeux bleus, comme le crépuscule avant une nuit sombre sans nuage, brillante par ses étoiles.

¤

Un déclic se fait.

Le type se lève et va vers toi.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Il bat la chamade.

Il bat encore plus fort.

Respirer, c'est la clef.

Le cœur est un muscle ?

Allez hop, 100 calories en moins.

¤

Malgré les portes automatiques qui s'ouvrent pour la 21ème fois, il s'assoit à coté de moi, et cette fois je ne frissonne pas parce que le vent est froid et mordant, mais parce que son odeur est entrée en moi, et qu'elle est grisante, presque aphrodisiaque.

Belle gueule en plus.

C'est du sexe appeal puissance 1000.

200 calories en moins.

¤

Il s'assit à coté de moi, le corps tourné vers moi, ses genoux frôlant les miens. Sa main droite, une magnifique main svelte avec des longs doigts que je devine adroits, se pose délicatement sur le dossier de la chaise. Un regard pétillant de malice, des sourcils fins, des cheveux en bataille, bruns.

-On s'est pas vu quelque part ?

Plan de drague classique. On se prend au jeu, un sourire aux lèvres. Les vieilles tactiques sont toujours les meilleures.

-C'est possible.

-A l'hippodrome d'Auteuil ?

-Ouais, je crois.

¤

Petite note : j'aime ni les chevaux ni les courses en tout genre, mais c'est pas grave.

¤

-Belle course.

-Ca va.

-Je suis allé voir un cousin, il est jockey.

Super, sa vie fictive.

-Et moi j'ai accompagné… euh… ma tante.

Olala, ça devient pitoyable là.

¤

Son sourire s'agrandit comme s'il se moquait des autres, et il est à croquer. Il prit une petite inspiration d'air pour parler, voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Je le fixa avec un sourire taquin en coin pour l'encourager.

-Je vais à Nevers, et toi ?

La, ce n'est plus de la comédie.

Ah merde, moi je vais pas à Nevers. Mais qu'est ce qu'il va foutre là bas ??

Et puis moi et mon stage pourri à Lyon. Putain ça me casse les couilles.

-Lyon, pour une semaine, je lui répondis un peu tristement.

Il détourne son regard vers les deux bureaux. Un homme s'apprête à partir, et ça va être mon tour.

L'asiat va chercher une brochure au milieu de la salle, sur la table. Il revient, arrache un bout de papier et me demande :

-T'as pas un stylo ?

Je lui donne mon stylo bic bleu mâchouillé au bout. Il écrit un numéro de téléphone portable et un nom.

¤

Heero.

¤

Puis me donne le bout de brochure arraché.

Nos doigts s'effleurent.

¤

Encore 200 calories en moins.

On s'est pas encore touché, hein.

¤

D'un seul coup de stylo, ce morceau de brochure prend une immense valeur.

Je sens que je vais l'encadrer.

¤

68. C'est à moi.

¤

Je me lève. Il me sourit, un sourire malicieux et mystérieux à la fois. Il mime un téléphone avec sa main droite qu'il approche de son oreille.

-A ce soir. Pour ton stylo, je le garde en otage. Je te le rends la semaine prochaine.

¤

Bon, alors ça c'est fait.

Je compte bien le récupérer mon Heero.

Euh.

Mon stylo.

* * *

(1) Oui, je fais partie de la catégorie des super chiants XD.

**Voila, pas trop d'action mais tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe après :) Review ?**


End file.
